


Sweet Passion

by alwaysdoubted



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Groping, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Nudity, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdoubted/pseuds/alwaysdoubted
Summary: "Love can fill our hearts, but also has the power and potency to span the depths of space and time." This will be used as a place holder until I reach this point in Fractured Trust. The quote and inspiration came from the song, 'The Moon' by Musiq Soulchild.Rewritten and edited.
Relationships: OC/Jade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Passion

**Groom's Quarters:**

Summer's gentle breeze blowing cross-land gave a sense of transition that accompanied the season's shift. One can always expect change to occur, whether long/short term, wanted, or needed. Edenia more than welcomed the winds of change, enduring what many dubbed the bloodiest invasion in realm history.

Hardly anything in the universe could phase Jai after that ordeal. (The Elder Gods and an angry mother the exceptions) His current situation, however, loomed as the most difficult to date.

A wedding; _his_ wedding.

Jai's mirror reflection exemplified his current state, fidgeting with his ceremony attire for the umpteenth time since being escorted to his designated room. It was a well-designed dashiki: black pants, a white jacket with brown flats adorning his soles. He never favored dressing up for an event or gathering, but his parents would not condone any personal gripes.

Neither will the bride.

He and his consort agreed to have the wedding to commence within the courtyard's bountiful garden. The venue had undergone a massive makeover as all furniture and tapestries were replaced.

While adjusting the cuffs, Jai stopped to inspect the onyx bracelet around his wrist. It had seen better days, but he insisted on wearing it due to its overall symbolism.

A creak occurred at the door as in walked Samuel, wearing an all-black dashiki with a white undershirt. "Nervous?"

Jai turned to face his dear friend. "More so than when we took our final exams for Officer School."

"That bad, huh?" Samuel raised an eyebrow, looking the groom over. "You singlehandedly defeated Kotal Kahn and Daegon while saving Edenia from destruction, yet afraid of getting cold feet."

"Doing that was simpler because I knew what the situation called for. Everyone is here to watch me get married, knowing of our..." Jai paused. "...recent history."

"The whole realm forgave you, Jai. For turning their backs and branding you a traitor," Samuel listed. "But that's not what's bothering you."

Jai shook his head. "I'm worried over how they'll receive her after everything we've been through. Hell, I dreaded when you confronted her."

Samuel placed a hand on his shoulder. "I won't say all wounds have been patched, but everyone who repents deserves forgiveness. You had your heart set on this decision, so it was pointless to object against what was going to happen."

It was Jai's turn to raise a brow. "You too?"

"Without question." Samuel smiled. "There's nothing to worry about. I got your back no matter what." He then brought up a fist. "Let's not keep the audience or your beloved waiting."

Smiling, Jai bumped knuckles, prepared to take the biggest step in his life.

* * *

**Bride's Quarters:**

Jade could not stand still to save her life in a modified wedding dress and the same colored satin gloves. Similar to what Jai had described earlier, the bride to be rarely showed a semblance of trepidation.

But today... she was frightened.

Kitana, the maid of honor, Naomi, and the future mother-in-law, Kiyana, watched Jade move frantically. Her frazzled nerves were on full display, pacing like she was contemplating calling the wedding off.

Heaving an audible sigh, Naomi stepped forward before grasping her daughter's shoulders. "Jade, calm yourself. You're overthinking this."

Knowing she was right, Jade took a seat on a nearby chair. "I'm sorry. This is... almost too good to be true."

"Take deep breaths," Kiyana suggested. "Clear your mind of all negative thoughts."

Jade did just that, beginning to settle down. "Mother... am I doing the right thing?"

Naomi pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. "Ask yourself this. How much do you love Jai?"

The bride pondered the inquiry. "With everything in my being."

"Then that's all you need." Naomi took her child's hands in her own, thumbs rubbing over her knuckles. "I remember the very first day you two met. You both have grown into the young man and woman we all knew you'd become. Never once did I question the Elder Gods' vision concerning your destiny. We are all happy that you're taking this journey to learn alongside each other. Okoye would be so proud."

Her father's beaming smile came rushing back to Jade. She wanted to share this moment and walk with him down the aisle to her soon to be husband. Tears slid from Jade's eyes.

Naomi dabbed them away with a handkerchief. "There, there. I know. I wish for him to witness this day."

Kiyana sat next to them. "It's ok to be nervous. I had the exact feeling when I married Solomon. You're going to be just fine."

"We're all here for you, sister," Kitana interjected, hands behind her back. "And Jai wanted you to wear this."

Taking one hand out, the Princess revealed the same bracelet Jai had created during their adolescence. Jade stared pensively at the jewelry, remembering all the times they shared through that bracelet. They'd seen everything - friendship, playfulness, scorn, betrayal, guilt, forgiveness, and love.

Jade accepted it with a thankful smile before stretching the bracelet around her right wrist. "Thank you, Kitana."

There was a knock at the door, Samuel cautiously poking his head in. "We're ready."

Kitana and Kiyana helped Jade with her veil, but not before the bride reapplied her viridian eyeshadow.

It was time.

* * *

**Courtyard Garden:**

Dusk settled into the sky.

The groom and best man stood on a perch at the garden's backway along with Muhammed, Zane, and Titus. Behind them was the realm's Priest by the joining couple's personal request.

All prominent wedding guests, namely friends and family, occupied the front row as the building reached full capacity. King Jerrod and Queen Sindel had the best seats in the house. Everyone from blue-collar workers to high ranking officials was in attendance. Since this was a wedding between two military personnel, the Edenian Knights showed solidarity by wearing mess dresses. Added to that, Li Mei and her people were here as well. Solomon and Kiyana beamed with joy at their boy, the journey to reach this point anything but smooth. Yet, neither parent would change a thing.

Jai leaned over to his friend. "Thanks for doing this again."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Samuel replied.

Not a moment too soon, a trio of Edenian horns sounded.

Both went silent as the gathered crowd rose to their feet. Naomi led the procession, followed by Adene, Zuri, Kitana, an adorable flower girl, and Jade, who walked herself down the aisle. Jai's breath lodged inside his throat, beholding the beauty of his bride's appearance despite the veil covering. In her hands was a rose bouquet picked from this very garden.

Jade made it beside Jai as he raised the veil, noting her auburn colored lipstick. He smiled inward after seeing her bracelet out of the corner of his eye.

It was all going right.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this special day to witness General Jade and Captain Jai join together in holy matrimony," the Priest introduced.

Neither broke their loving gaze, brown and emerald irises showing tender compassion.

"Before moving forward with the proceedings, I understand each has written separate vows." He turned to Jade. "The bride may go first."

Remaining composed, Jade handed the bouquet to Kitana. Much to everyone's surprise, she didn't pull out the scroll listing her vows, opting to recite them by memory.

"Jai... you are the embodiment of what I yearned for in a man. Devoted, selfless, brave, and considerate. I could never envision a future without you since we were children. You inspired me every day as our friendship deepened into love as the years went by. Never will I trade the time spent together for anything in this life into the next. From this day forward, I solemnly promise to love and protect you as your wife, through good times and bad." Jade then showed that brilliant smile. "I'll always love you, Jai."

Speechless couldn't begin to describe Jai's expression; the audience left in awe.

"Beautiful words," the Priest remarked. "Jai."

Nodding, Jai composed himself. "To the most beautiful woman in Edenia, it brings me great joy that you want to be my forever companion. I speak in agreeance with us being inseparable since childhood. Most people don't see behind your independence. A grace and pure heartedness displayed daily to our people, troops, and myself. You are the shining light that guides me in darkness. I vow to give my best effort in being the husband you deserve. I, Jai, love you with everything in my soul, Jade."

Nearly all the women melted at those spoken words, Jade refraining from pouncing on him with a passion.

"Truly heartfelt affirmations from you both," the Priest declared before moving on. "Now then. Do you, Jai, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Jai replied.

The Priest then turned the opposite way. "Do you, Jade, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Jade smiled. "I do."

"May I please have the rings?"

Samuel dug into his pocket to obtain two rings; a simple gold wedding band and a smaller one embedded with a gleaming row of diamonds.

"To my childhood sweetheart." Jai took the studded ring, slipping it on his bride's finger.

Jade fought off the urge to bawl as she repeated the action. "To my cherished soulmate."

Kiyana and Naomi could no longer hold in their tears but kept quiet not to disturb the ceremony. No one could blame them if it did happen.

"If there's anyone here who does not believe these two should marry in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence, no one dared to speak out against this fated destiny.

"Then, by the power invested in me, and the Elder Gods themselves, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Priest smiled at Jai. "You may kiss the bride."

Without hesitation, Jai took Jade into his arms as they met in a gentle kiss, both grinning all the while. Everyone either erupted in applause or broke down crying, mainly the mothers of the groom and bride.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Jade and Jai as one."

Reluctantly, they broke the kiss but held each other close, soaking in the atmosphere around them. The cheers of approval were enough to shake Edenia to its core.

"I love you, husband," Jade murmured.

"And I love you, wife," Jai replied in the same manner.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later:**

Done with the hard part, Jai's apprehension eased while peering outside the window of his designated room. Then, a soft knock at the door was heard.

"Door's open," he responded without looking, thinking it was Samuel.

Jai's visitor wasn't who he assumed. Entering was a woman clad in a green and black dress that accentuated her curves and ample cleavage, a thigh-high slit exposing her toned legs. (Based on the story's cover art) Her hair was twisted into a single braid falling behind her back.

The door closed as Jai turned to see Jade leaning against it, her body on tantalizing display for him to savor. Those piercing kelly eyes framed by a few stray bangs bore into his own.

She elegantly approached, hips swishing before closing the distance, hands cupping his face. Their shared kiss held pent-up passion after spending a night away from the other's company. After a long moment, they released lips but not the embrace.

"I was so nervous," Jade admitted.

"Me too," Jai conceded. "But it's over, and our shared life can now begin."

Jade smirked, slyly trailing a finger over her husband's jaw. "There's still time to _skip_ the reception and spend the rest of the night in my chamber."

Jai mirrored her expression, holding his wife tighter. "Not sure our guests would appreciate us disappearing, tempting as it sounds."

"I'll give the militia three weeks off since King Jerrod is finally relaxing his leave policy. I should stockpile enough food to last due to your appetite."

He chuckled. "You're already speaking my language."

"We'll have the next month to ourselves, no disturbances unless it's a dire issue." Jade pouted. "You still won't tell me where our honeymoon will be?"

"Wouldn't be much of a secret then, dear." Jai kissed her forehead. "All I'll say is that Queen Sindel recommended the place."

A quick rap on the door interrupted them. "Hey, guys," Samuel's voice resonated. "The crowd is waiting on you two. Don't let us starve to death."

* * *

**Palace Ballroom:**

The reception was in full swing as the crowd enjoyed the food and festivities.

During a quiet lull, Samuel stood then held his wine glass. "I would like to make a toast to the newlyweds and all of Edenia. Our realm is safe to prosper once again. May we treasure all we care for."

All in attendance raised their glass in unison, welcoming the new union and realm-wide peace. "To Jai and Jade."

After some playful banter, the wedded couple had their first dance.

Jai took Jade's hand and guided her to the middle of the ballroom. Placing his left hand on her hip, he held onto her free hand as they swayed to the relaxing noir. Jade leaned into his chest, losing herself in his heartbeat. The wedding reception continued without any mishaps.

At least ones that were considered hazardous.

Before the wedding gifts were opened, Titus and Muhammed had the bright idea of starting a drinking match. Both men fell out before being taken back to their respective homes, much to Adene and Zuri's ire. Nothing else happened afterward.

Finally, it was time to retire.

Jade tossed her bouquet, all the female guests lunging forward (except the married ones) before it landed in Li Mei's hands. She blushed profusely, just as the bride gave her a knowing smirk. Jai and Jade ran through a hail of rice into her bedchamber, their marriage finalized.

* * *

**Next day:**

It was around mid-morning when a boat trekked across the ocean blue. The newlyweds' had bid farewell while keeping most of their gifts at the General's house. Kotal Kahn still loomed unpredictable and dangerous though reluctantly agreeing to an armistice. Kitana assured them that he wouldn't pose a threat while staying vigilant over his activities. Jai fell asleep during the long voyage as yesterday tired him out.

Jade chose to stay awake.

Never in her long life did she ever feel this energized. Last night was nothing short of a fairy tale ending, one the General hoped wasn't a bad dream. The people had forgiven her, and she married the only man ever to touch her heart in a meaningful way.

She studied her wedding ring, marveling at their bond of love. _Jai must have gone through a lot of hassle to have this crafted for me._

The boat docked at its destination close to the land. Jai and Jade stepped out of their transportation onto the hot sand, belongings in hand. What they saw before them was nothing short of spectacular.

Overseeing the shoreline and crystal blue ocean with palm trees scattered was a majestic two-story structure. The house belonged to the King and Queen as a private summer getaway.

"The scenery is breathtaking," Jade commented.

"That it is," Jai replied as he carried their luggage. "Queen Sindel was gracious enough to let us stay here. No one's on the island save for the servants who have a separate dwelling."

"We'll thank her when we return." Jade kissed him. "After dinner, no one will be disturbing us. I hope you're ready."

Her husband grinned. "Same goes for you."

Dropping their suitcases, Jai moved his hands to the small of her back and under her knees, bridal carrying Jade to the front door while the servants picked up their things.

Pulling out a set of keys from his pocket, Jade unlocked and pushed the door open. The interior was furnished in traditional Edenian design; everything kept in peak condition. In the backyard stood a stone waterfall posing as a makeshift shower. Jai set Jade on the couch before obtaining their suitcases from outside. The servants bid them farewell and would be on call.

The newlyweds wandered around the house before finding the master bedroom complete with a queen-sized bed. Jade dropped her luggage and fell back on the mattress, eyes closed, smiling to herself.

She propped herself up on her elbows. "I can't believe this is real."

"I can." Jai partially laid on her. "What I dreamed of is now a reality."

Jade turned coy, their mouths mere inches apart. "Is that so?"

"Positive." They kissed again, Jai taking her hands. "Come."

He ushered her to the spacious balcony before opening the doors. Stepping outside, Jade found herself viewing the beach as the sun sunk below the ocean, showing various red shades in the sky.

Jade stifled a gasp. "It's so beautiful."

Jai's arms wrapped around her midriff from behind, inhaling to catch her hair's cocoa butter scent. "The sunset pales in comparison to you," he whispered lovingly.

Edenian's General craned her neck and smiled. "Thank you, husband."

She brought his head down for a longing kiss, turning around in the embrace. Jai then lifted her off the ground, Jade's legs locking around his waist, arms slung over his shoulders. The kissing continued as they reentered into the bedroom, falling back on the bed. He ran both hands over her back as Jade teased his neck.

"Want to have dinner outside?" Jai suggested. "It'd be a shame to let this scenic night go to waste."

"Sounds great," Jade replied before pecking his mouth. "I'll alert the servants."

Forty-five minutes later, the two ate dinner consisting of chicken, various vegetables, and cherry pie for dessert. Jai had set up a small collapsible table and two chairs out on the balcony. The servants also brought in a bottle of Edenian wine. They discussed their future while swapping childhood stories. Reminiscing came naturally to the two, picking up right where they left off.

Jade looked out to the horizon after finishing her plate. "The sunsets here are gorgeous."

Jai smiled. "And a better view of the stars as well. We should come back here someday, perhaps with the royal family." He brought his wine glass forward. "To a happy, healthy marriage."

"For now and forever," Jade said before they clinked glasses and took a sip.

Both gathered the empty dishes for cleanup and headed to the kitchen. Afterward, they each went into their bedroom. When Jai wasn't looking, Jade picked several clothing articles out of her suitcase before heading inside the bathroom.

He looked around. "Jade?"

"In the bathroom," she replied behind the closed door.

Shrugging, he sat down and removed his shoes, glad to free his suffocating soles. Two minutes later, the bathroom door became ajar, Jai looking up to see an entrancing sight.

Out stepped Jade wearing a fitting bathrobe stopping just below her lower calves, unfurled hair falling to the middle of her back. The lone makeup seen was a vibrant forest lipstick, her appearance innocent despite a provocative undertone.

Eyeing her husband with a flirtatious smirk, Jade sashayed to him. They met halfway as she caressed his face, green irises holding dark brown.

Jade pressed her lips against his mouth, engaging a kiss he matched with equal passion. Lithe fingers traced his bicep contours, memorizing each specific muscle shape. Jai put one hand on the small of her back, the other combing through her dark tresses. A low rumble emerged as she reached for his shirt's hem. Arms raised; he allowed her to remove and toss the distracting fabric aside.

"Such terrific shape," Jade hummed, admiring his naked torso.

Wanting to return the favor, Jai reached out for her robe's sash, only to have his hands pushed away. "Not just yet."

She sauntered behind him, hands against taut shoulders as they rolled the tightness straining them. Small groans voiced themselves, Jai feeling the tension dissipate. The treatment felt unpleasant at first, a soreness lingering longer than suspected before turning into comfort.

Sooner than expected, Jade stopped but whispered in his ear, "Lay on your stomach."

Heeding her request, Jai settled face down on the mattress, feeling Jade crawl on top to sit on his waist. Every other body part twinged stemming from the harrowing battle against Kotal and Daegon that left him battered physically and emotionally. Those same magical hands began massaging his broad back with precision.

Sighing, Jai buried himself into the pillow, his discomfort melting away. "You're pretty good at this," he remarked.

"Kitana and the other girls showed me some pointers," Jade replied. "Their techniques are quite extensive."

Pressing the bottom of her hands to his lower back, she made no area went untouched, pained grunts softening to content sighs as she worked her way upward.

Jade's blood boiled during her ministrations. _Jai could've had any woman in Edenia but chose me. I'm thankful he willingly forgave my mistakes._

After several minutes, she got off just as Jai assumed a sitting position, taking the opportunity to straddle him. Resting a hand on his jaw, Jade murmured an 'I love you,' eyes fluttering closed as they kissed. Jai relinquished control to his woman, their tongues wrestling for supremacy. Smooches turned into lip-biting as she captured part of his lower lip in her mouth.

The spark between each warrior had grown into a fiery inferno, all inhibitions suppressed.

Through half-lidded eyes, Jai saw Jade move away from his face, planting moist kisses down his torso. He could've sworn a ghost of a smile etched her face, returning the favor with a fervent kiss before teasing her exposed collarbone. Heaving an audible sigh, Jade closed her eyes as she twirled through his hair. Soft caresses touched her legs until ascending upward on her back.

 _I nearly let Jade walk out of my life without expressing what I truly felt for her._ Jai thought, hearing a low moan. _We have the entire night to give ourselves without regret._

A gasp sounded, Jade squirming as his hands fondled her chest. "Ohh, Jai..."

"I'll give you what you want." His husky voice sent chills down her spine.

She shivered before clambering out of his lap, taking note of a noticeable erection tenting his trousers. Jai stood up as her palms roamed his chiseled physique, their eyes locked. They kissed again, two sets of hands moving to a belt buckle and a robe sash.

Both became undone.

Nudging Jade backward, Jai removed her robe to unveil a sage nightgown and black thong underneath. She raised her arms in an open invitation. Grinning, he reached for the gown's base, pulling the lingerie overhead to free her breasts before kicking his pants away.

Feeling a heat emanating from her loins, Jade rubbed both legs together in distraction. _Where did he learn this from? Whether it's by instinct or self-taught, I'm enjoying it._

Their upper bodies mashed in a tight embrace, Jade's delicate chest colliding against Jai's as she melted into an intense kiss. He squeezed her shapely rear before pinning his wife against the nearest wall. His hands cupped her twin orbs while kissing at her jawline, a giggle protruding from the vixen. Continuing south, Jai's tongue brushed over the left nipple, pleasurable jolts coursing through her body as the other teat received equal attention.

Jade's lips moistened at what her spouse was going to do to her, admitting he was quite skilled.

Bestowing kisses on her flat stomach, Jai brought Jade's legs together to remove the wet thong covering her bare mound. He bent down, inhaling her intoxicating scent while kissing around her inner thighs. She trembled as his mouth worked between her engorged lips, delightful exhales spilling out during the probing. Tangy nectar flowed into his mouth while stimulating her sacred orifice. He heard Jade's breath hitch, her legs closing on reaction. Spreading them wider, he switched to suckling.

"Oh, yes!" Jade exclaimed. "Jai!"

Desperately, she grabbed his head to push him in further. However, Jai held firm and continued assaulting her senses. He intertwined his left hand in her right, bringing the other across to grip her derriere. Jade entangled her manicured nails within his hair, huffs following an audible whine, legs trembling in search of relief. Ending the suction, Jai began circling the inner labia for that sweet spot, increasing his hold to prevent her from escaping.

A reward of warm fluids spilled over his lips, cascading beneath the chin.

Hips bucked after exceptional mouth treatment, Jade crying out amid an exhilarating orgasm.

Halting himself, Jai took in her appearance; eyes glazed over in a lustful, passionate mixture, sweat brimming at the forehead. He grinned before wiping her essence off his chin, grasping Jade by the shoulders for a gentle kiss. She began to respond, relishing the climax he had so graciously given her.

Jade then nibbled his ear before laying him flat on the bed. "My turn."

The newlyweds kissed again, Jade memorizing his six-pack before slipping a hand inside his briefs with a knowing smirk. Discarding his underwear left Jai's seven-inch erection at full mast.

Inserting her tongue inside his mouth, she lingered there before stringing kisses along the jawline, collarbone, and chest as he had done earlier before arriving at his appendage. Jade ran her tongue along the underside, a hearty groan leaving Jai as her mouth engulfed his manhood. Bobbing in rhythm, she became wholly involved in pleasuring him while sliding a hand down to stimulate her still dripping cavern. Loud groans emerged as this continued for several minutes, Jade going down as far as possible. She sighed in arousal, her free hand juggling his genitals.

 _Exactly where I want him._ Jade lewdly mused.

To Jai's disappointment, she stopped. Still, he knew an explosion now might cut the night short, her oral techniques reducing his mind into putty. Jade smiled, sliding up his body as they kissed once she reached eye level. The two warriors held each other, reveling in their closeness.

"My lovely wife," Jai remarked while stroking her hair.

Her reply was a kiss, his phallus nestled against her core. "And my handsome husband."

She mounted him with an undeniable hungry gaze. "Make love to me, Jai. I cannot wait any longer..." Jade murmured in their Edenian language.

A sincere smile graced Jai's features, watching her settle in place. "Anything you so desire."

Those words rolling off his tongue gave Jade a pleasant feeling in her heart, bringing her hands to his shoulders, both warriors sitting upright.

"No man will _ever_ lay claim to this body. Leave no doubt you are mine," she breathed.

Holding her hips steady, Jai positioned himself at her entrance and eased his way inside, groaning at the vice's sheer tightness.

Jade accepted the intrusion with an arched back. "Yesss..."

He took his time caring for his valuable jewel, wanting to avoid causing her pain as their bodies united. Once settled, the couple stayed still to acquaint themselves with every sensation. They caressed one another, staring into their partner's soul.

Jai leaned forward to kiss her. "Take your time. I love you," he reaffirmed.

She nodded. "I love you too, Jai."

Hips grounded at a methodical pace, Jade's head craning back. A hand encircled her right breast, lips sunken into the hollow of her neck added with an occasional lick. Affectionate squeezes distracted the Emerald beauty at her nipple and backside, evoking moans of deprived need. Jai lent her his shoulder as support, nails embedded in his skin but not forceful enough to pierce through.

"By the Gods... So good," Jade spoke in broken, almost unintelligible Edenian.

Euphoria overtook Jai at his wife's state of blissfulness. He willed her to go faster, lower body thrusting in sync with the constant rocking inside velvet depths. Various kisses were exchanged, some involving open mouths and dueling tongues. Motions hastened after each passing second, warmth pulling at huddled loins that morphed into an immeasurable blaze flooding the conjoined bodies.

Jai's jaw clenched when Jade slammed her hips, prompting him to match the exuded energy by circling his hands to clutch her ass. Gasps grew in volume and recurrence.

"You feel amazing, Jade," Jai groaned.

The pleas that followed were unmistaken. "Jai! More! More!"

Maneuvering, Jai sat on his knees, hands never straying from Jade's posterior while guiding her up and down. Blood trickled out of his shoulder blade and upper back, her penetrating nails inducing swear laced grunts during a steamy kiss.

A shriek filled the room as Jade released her first sex-induced climax; all inner muscles clamping down around her companion. Jai gritted his teeth, just able to withhold from a premature finish.

"Mmm..." Jade moaned.

Labored breaths didn't stop Jai from examining his Goddess' sweat covered body, enhancing her complexion as her endowed bust rose with every pant. Jade regained her senses, noticing (and feeling) his hardness hadn't gone down.

"You didn't-" she started.

Jai cut her off with a deep kiss, inserting his tongue inside her mouth that she eagerly met. "No," he breathed as Jade caught the gleam in his eyes, hot breath tickling her lips. "The night is still young. I'm far from done with you."

Using leverage, he eased Jade onto her back while still situated inside her, elbows propping his upper body. Both exchanged caresses before Jai leaned down for another kiss, a signal to his beloved that he would continue. Angling his pelvis, he partially pulled out before thrusting back in a gentle motion.

Jade whined, begging in between moans. "More, harder. By the Gods. Please, Jai..."

Complying, Jai increased his speed power to hear more of her lovely voice. Jade intertwined their free hands; the other placed overhead to clench the comforter, face contorted in pleasure. She hiked a leg to curl around his waist, her husband slinging the other over his shoulder, providing deeper penetration.

"Oh!" Jade licked her lips, moans growing louder. "Yes, Jai!"

Years of intense training had given Jai considerable stamina, employing his physical abilities to indulge in their carnal dance. Grunts escaped him as he rocked Jade's sinful body, the mattress slamming against the headboard.

"More! Harder! Harder, Jai!" Jade pleaded.

Passionate lovemaking no longer existed; only carnal lust remained.

Jade let out another wail, experiencing her second orgasm, just as Jai prevented his own release after his movement and tempo slowed. Every pump relied on technique rather than raw power. Self-control eroded with each round, both warriors unable to hold out much longer.

Still erect, Jai pulled his shaft out covered in bodily fluids, Jade whimpering in protest. "Why did y-?"

The sentence wasn't completed before feeling her entire body turned over, hips raised with her ass in the air. Jade correctly guessed what was coming, shuddering in anticipation. Holding her side while on one knee, Jai positioned himself against her slick opening and entered again.

"Ahhhh!" Jade cried out in enjoyment. "Ohhhh! Yes!"

Jai pumped with renewed strength, their hips slapping as he grunted and groaned. There was hardly anything for his lover to do, her limp body racked with delicious, torturous pleasure. Jade squealed, driven mad as he fulfilled her every desire.

Growling, Jai brought his hands around to play with her breasts. "Damn, Jade..."

Waves of ecstasy overwhelmed Jade, knowing her husband was deliberately holding back until she reached bliss first. "Oh, Jai! Give it to me!"

That was all he needed to hear.

Grabbing a handful of her hair, Jai pulled her body upward so her back could rest against his chest while still pumping her core. He turned her head to his as she spewed out incoherent sounds, a drool trail evident from her mouth. They met in a frenzied kiss; Jade moaning into his open mouth as their loins collided, her essence leaking like a waterfall. She then snaked her arm behind his neck, holding him close with her palm resting on his head.

Then it happened.

Gentle hands squeezed tender breasts, Jai pleasing his lover senseless, the sounds of staccato smacks of skin echoing throughout the room. Jade succumbed to her third and final orgasm of the night, arching her back as she let out an ear-splitting scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Almost a split second later, Jai let out a bellow and ejaculated, his seed mingling with her sex's honey.

"Oohhh..." Jade's eyes rolled into her head before going limp.

Coming down from his high, Jai glanced down at his arms in concern, Jade's breathing labored with her eyes closed, head drooped down.

 _Maybe I got carried away..._ He gently shook her. "Jade?"

Weakly, she lifted her head for a soft peck to his lips. "I'll be fine. Hold me..."

Jai nodded, dislodging himself from her warm sheath, a disappointed moan slipping from Jade. Carefully, he laid down before letting her rest on top of him.

He kissed her forehead. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Jade mustered enough strength to eye him. "No. You made sweet love to me, Jai... and I couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad," Jai replied, his heart rate regulating back to normal.

She snuggled against his body. "You don't know how blessed I am to call you my own."

"You are so beautiful, my emerald rose. I'm beyond happy that you're my wife."

Although exhausted, Jade gave a sweet smile at his verbal endearment, kissing him one last time before falling asleep. Jai covered their bare bodies with a thin bedsheet, enveloping his arms around her, drifting into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Dawn:**

A new morning arrived, the sun's radiant glow encasing the private land. There wasn't a better sight after awakening, a chance to start on the right foot.

The asleep newlyweds held one another, visible smiles shown as they basked in their intimacy. Jai was flat on his back, arms around Jade's waist as she used his chest for a makeshift pillow while holding his shoulders. Each took normal breaths covered by the bed's thin cover. Their bare bodies generated enough heat after making sweet, arousing love last night.

Wafting through the open balcony doors was a warm fresh air intermixed with an aroma of sweat and sex.

Jade felt the morning wind and snuggled closer to her lover, his arms tightening in response. Figuring it was useless to go back to sleep, she slowly stirred. Moaning slightly, Jai opened his eyes, greeted by green irises.

Smiling, he kissed her forehead, his way of silently saying, 'Good Morning.' Jade pouted before leaning up to kiss him, not moving away for quite some time. It then turned sensual as she pushed her tongue forward. Jai obliged and dueled her for control, eventually conceding to allow her into his mouth since neither cared who won.

Jai broke away first. "Quite the 'hello' the morning after."

"Only for you," Jade retorted before caressing his torso. "Let's stay here a while."

He nodded. "Agreed. I'm a little sore."

A twinkle of mischief appeared in Jade's eyes. "Aw, is my Captain worn out from last night?"

Jai gave a mean smirk. "Says the same woman who couldn't stop screaming my name."

She attempted to rap his head, only to have her wrist caught. Jade tried with the other hand, but that was stopped as well. Chuckling, Jai reversed their positions, his body and arms pinning her against the bed.

"Yield," he stated.

"Why don't you make me?" Jade answered.

With that, Jai captured her lips in a fiery kiss that left her breathless, the reply afterward telling. "You win. I yield."

"Glad you see things my way," Jai said before releasing her.

After half an hour of kisses, Jade got off the bed, her nude body covered by the thin bedsheet, before heading toward the balcony. The sight of her graceful movements hypnotized Jai. She looked back and teased with a smile, beckoning him to follow. Hastily, he threw on his pants from last night and joined his companion at the railing. They oversaw the ocean and shoreline in its splendor - both appreciating the sheer tranquility.

Once again, Jai wrapped his arms around his wife's frame. "What should we do today?"

"I was hoping we could spar and take a swim after breakfast," Jade proposed, hand atop his where their wedding rings shined together.

"I don't see why not." Jai kissed her cheek before carrying her back into their room.

Instinctively, Jade tugged on his arm, directing him toward the concealed waterfall to clean themselves up.

Both stepped underneath the hot stream of water, Jai lathering Jade's body in the available soap. She returned the favor, mindful of the scratches inflicted on him during their coitus. Like the caring person he was, Jai told her not to worry and that the scars will heal.

Jade curled her arms around his back to pull him in, head tucked into his neck. They melded together, confirming everyone's thoughts about them. At least here, they didn't have to answer questions or face unwanted scrutiny.

The only thing that mattered was that they had each other.

Afterward, Jai dressed in a one-sleeve shirt down his left arm and went downstairs to find a pleasant surprise in the kitchen. The servants had brought over a host of fruits and orange juice along with blueberry waffles.

His wife came downstairs, dressed in a modified version of her assassin attire. (Think MK 11 all green) Jade braided her hair back into a single ponytail to avoid having strands caught in her eye.

She saw the food on the table. "They must have brought it over while we were asleep."

"Looks like it. I wanted to wait until you came down so we could eat together," Jai said.

Jade kissed him. "You're too kind." Her face then turned serious. "We also need to talk."

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing apocalyptic but still needs to be addressed," she assured. "After breakfast, though."

The pair sat down and began eating, not much said by either warrior. Jai wondered what she wanted to talk about. He hoped it wasn't anything of great concern, but her tone meant otherwise. About halfway through, Jade set her fork down.

Jai did the same. "What did you want to speak on?"

Taking a deep breath, Jade reached over the table and took his hand into hers. "I know we haven't had much time to discuss this, but have you ever thought about... becoming a parent?"

"The thought crossed my mind, knowing the kind of childhood I had." Jai glanced at her. "Are you saying you want to have a baby?"

She bit her lip before nodding. "I do."

Sensing her unease, Jai held her hand in both of his. "Nothing would make me happier than for us to create our own child."

"But..." Jade hesitated, carefully choosing her words. "Should we even consider one now?"

"I'm more than willing to wait if that's what you think is best. It's a big responsibility on top of what we're doing at the Academy. I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, and under no circumstances will I ask you to resign as General." He paused. "I propose this..."

"I'm listening."

"We'll talk with the King and Queen about you not taking part in any more assassinations unless there's no other option." Jai's gaze softened. "I don't want to bear the thought of losing you."

Standing up, Jade sat in his lap. "It was equally disheartening to see you on the brink of death in my arms." She touched his face. "I'll gladly give up those duties in an exchange."

"Name it," Jai accepted.

"Promise me that you won't abandon our child," she pleaded.

Jai's firm kiss was his answer. "He or she will never have to worry where their father is. That I promise."

Picking up an apple slice, Jai held it out for Jade to eat. She did so and reciprocated with a kiwi. They fed each other until all the food was gone before putting the dishes aside in the sink.

Taking the backdoor, the newlyweds began their morning ritual of various stretches and practicing katas. The terrain differed from a training ground; the hot sand an additional obstacle. Both focused on the space in front of them; eyes never straying from the imaginary target.

Jade faced her temporary opponent. "Ready?"

Jai got into his pose. "Let's go."

Jade gave a smile as they circled one another, the tide brushing against their ankles. The spar in the surf lasted fifteen minutes, enough to break a sweat. During the final moments, Jade managed to tackle Jai to the ground, pinning his arms and straddling his waist in payback from earlier this morning.

Not that he seemed to mind.

"I win this time," Jade declared, smirking.

"Maybe I let you have that one," Jai said.

She narrowed her eyes. "Careful, husband. Words always have consequences."

He laughed. "I believe you."

Satisfied, she got off and lent her hand to pull Jai back on his feet before going back inside to change into their beach clothes. They came back out and looked the par. Jai opted for a tight set of black briefs extending to his mid-thigh while Jade wore a two-piece green bikini that left little to the imagination.

Grinning, Jai swept Jade off her feet and sprinted toward the glistening blue water before jumping in, his squealing woman in tow. The splash felt like liberation as he opened his eyes to find himself staring into his beloved's eyes. Bubbles floated past them like the night stars. They came together, Jade closing toward his face before planting her released love. Their souls breathed into one another as she pulled away to swim upward and regain oxygen. Her hair radiated freely around her body, clinging to her wet skin.

Jai had come up for air but barely had time to inhale as Jade claimed his mouth once more. He soon joined in her eagerness, clutching her covered backside before suckling the spot connecting her neck and collarbone.

"Mmm... Jai," Jade moaned his name.

"Yes, beloved?" Jai asked seductively.

Reluctantly, she pulled his mouth off her neck. "We have an entire month to go."

"And no set schedule," he said.

"True, but we should focus on a few things during our stay. Relaxing, sparring, food..." Jade kissed him while grabbing his crotch. "And engage in more lovemaking."

Jai's grin sawed his face in half. "I always loved the way you think."

They kissed again, vowing that nothing will ever get in the way of their love.


End file.
